Forever and always
by krumy
Summary: "Yo te querré por siempre y para siempre, en las buenas, en las malas, en lo feo. Envejeceremos juntos por siempre y para siempre John…" Fue lo que Sherlock le dijo ese día.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, todo es gracias al autor Arthur Conan Doyle y a los productores de la serie Sherlock de la BBC.**

En un local de comidas en el centro de Londres, esperaba en una mesa el Doctor John Watson.  
Esperaba al que ahora era su prometido, el detective Sherlock Holmes.  
Habían quedado de verse ahí, después del trabajo de John, fue idea de Sherlock. Mientras esperaba a que el detective arribara comenzó a recordar el tiempo con el detective.  
Con una sonrisa en su cara recordó aquel día en específico, donde ambos se habían declarado sus sentimientos.

:::…::..::

_Fue después de un caso realmente peligroso, ambos expusieron sus vidas hasta el punto de llevarlos al hospital por días.  
Fueron dados de alta y tuvieron que tomar vacaciones forzosas, obligación de Mycroft y podría decirse que de la señora Hudson. _

_En esos días el detective realmente estaba siendo una persona que se preocupaba por todo ó más bien por una persona, John; pues John había sido el más dañado en el caso. Quizá por sentimiento de culpa, Sherlock lo cuidaba y sobreprotegía, no dejaba que ni se acercara a la cocina._

Algo fastidiado por la situación John le habló de mal humor a Sherlock e hizo de mala gana a un lado la taza de café que el moreno le acababa de entregar, a los segundos se arrepintió de ese arrebato y se disculpó.  
- Sherlock… lo siento, es que...- suspiró.- Tú no eres así, tú no te preocupas a este nivel, ni a la cocina me dejas acercarme y si voy al bañó sé que estás al otro lado de la puerta por si algo me llega a pasar, pero no me pasará nada aquí en el departamento.- Sherlock no dijo nada, solo dirigió la mirada al piso.- No quiero que te sientas culpable por lo que pasó, son los riesgos del trabajo, lo sabes. Agradezco toda esta atención que me das, pero debes de cuidarte también tú…  
- Pero yo quiero hacerlo John…- habló por fin el detective algo brusco.  
- ¿Por qué? Te digo que estoy bien yo…  
- John, ¿Sabes lo que sentí al verte ahí en el hospital?- dirigió la mirada hacia John.- No sabes como me preocupé y me sentí mal, y no porque me sintiera culpable del todo, si no, porque me importas, eres mi amigo, eres… - calló un momento dudoso.- Eres muy importante para mi, hemos estado tantos años juntos, eres parte de mi vida, y no solo por que me atiendes y me soportas, eres la persona más importante en el mundo para mi, eres mi vida John…  
- Sherlock… tú también eres importante para mi.- dijo con una sonrisa tierna. Sherlock casi no decía lo que sentía.  
- John, yo te acabo de declarar mis sentimientos…  
- ¿Cómo?- preguntó con cierta risa nerviosa.  
- Creo que deberías haberlo captado, tienes más experiencia en esto…- dijo algo nervioso y se puso de la nada de rodillas enfrente de John.- Se supone que esto se debe de hacer ¿no? Lo vi en películas, esas que te gustan y de sentimientos.- tomó la mano de John.  
- Sherlock, ¿Qué demonios haces? Me asustas, levántate…  
- Yo te querré por siempre y para siempre, en las buenas, en las malas, en lo feo. Envejeceremos juntos por siempre y para siempre John…Cásate conmigo.

::..::..::

John regresó al presente y miró su reloj, realmente ya era tarde y Sherlock ni si quiera le había escrito un mensaje para decir que llegaría tarde, ¿Habría pasado algo? Miró por la ventana esperando ver el cuerpo de Sherlock. Mientras esperaba su celular sonó.  
- _¿Si?- _contestó sin ver quien llamaba.-_ ¿Cómo?... ¿Dónde?_  
John enseguida salió corriendo de ahí.

Llegó a un hospital, se detuvo en la entrada, respiró hondo y fue hacia recepción pidiendo informes mientras veía alrededor, muchas personas esperando ser atendidas, otras ser informadas, habitaciones por todos lados, era como un laberinto ese hospital en el que nunca había estado.  
Le indicaron un camino y la habitación, se dio prisa y vio en el pasillo a Mycroft acompañado de Greg, la señora Hudson, Molly y hasta Anderson y Sally estaban ahí.  
Al llegar a donde estaban ellos, empezó a oír sus voces, narrando lo que había sucedido, pero apenas podía escucharlos. Trató de poner cara seria, como el soldado que era, tratando de blindar sus sentimientos en esos momentos y caminó hacia la habitación.  
Vio a Sherlock en muy mal estado ¿Qué había pasado? _Un accidente, _escuchó entre las palabras que le dijeron hace un momento.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, tomando la mano de Sherlock entre las suyas con fuerza.  
- Hey… - habló tratando de que no se le rompiera la voz.  
- John… lo siento por no llegar…  
- Esta bien, estoy aquí ¿si?- empezó a acariciar el cabello del detective.- ¿Recuerdas que hace poco me dijiste para la sorpresa mía que querías hijos?- trató de animar John.  
- Inseminación artificial, podrían ser dos…  
- Claro, serán dos… un mini Sherlock y un mini yo.- sonrió tan solo al pensarlo.  
- Y los criaremos en la casa de Sussex, junto a las abejas…- sonrió Sherlock a pesar de su estado.  
- Pero como dijimos, las abejas estarán afuera y protegidas…  
- Ahí nos quedaremos por siempre y para siempre, a través de las buenas, las malas y lo feo, ¿no John?  
- Si, envejeceremos juntos y siempre recuerda, seamos ricos o seamos pobres, nos seguiremos amando, por siempre y para siempre…- John se inclina y le besa la frente a su prometido.- Espera…

John salió de la habitación y habló con sus amigos y pidió hablar con enfermeras.  
A los minutos llegó un padre, las enfermeras dieron permiso de que todos los amigos y familiares entraran al cuarto de Sherlock.  
John regresó con Sherlock mientras le sonríe tratando de calmarlo, tomó su mano entre las suyas y le da un tierno beso.  
El padre comenzó a hablar y decir versos que realmente no lograba escuchar del todo bien pues no podía poner atención al cien por ciento. John nervioso se puso de pie y le pidió algo a la señora Hudson, dos anillos de los cuales ella usa, todos ríen ante la situación, pero las risas son acompañadas de lágrimas que caen al suelo.

John se sentó a lado de Sherlock mientras tomaba su mano y comenzó a colocar uno de los anillos en el dedo del moreno.  
- Yo te querré por siempre y para siempre…- empezó a decir John tratando de que no se le cortara la voz.- … En las buenas, en las mañas y en lo feo. Envejeceremos juntos y recuerda, seamos felices o tristes o como sea, nos seguiremos amando, por y para siempre… Por y para siempre, Sherlock…  
John terminó sus votos, pero los latidos se hacen lentos al igual que el tiempo.

La voz de Sherlock es demasiada baja mientras comienzó sus votos.  
- John Hamish Watson, Yo te amaré por siempre y para siempre. Por favor recuerda, aún cuando ya no esté ahí siempre te amaré por siempre y para siempre…

**…**

**Nota: ¡Lo siento!, si, es un fanfic oneshot y aquí se acaba, pero lo dejo con final abierto… ya sean que se imaginen un final bonito después de eso, o algo triste que ya saben cuál es…**

**Este fanfic salió por escuchar la canción "****_Forever and Always"_**** del grupo "Parachute". **  
**¿Lo conocen? Si no, vayan a youtube y busquen la canción, si no saben inglés, búsquenlo subtitulada, "forever and Always" Parachute letra en español. Podrían leer por segunda vez mi fanfic escuchando esa canción de fondo, quizá llega más el feeling.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por darle oportunidad y leerlo y si lo comentarán agradezco aún más.**


End file.
